Oh Baby!
by Neonz
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy travel to Canterlot to look after a heavily pregnant Rarity. What could possibly go wrong? (Set in the same universe as "A Decade Lost", but you don't have to read that beforehand)


Hey guys! This is a one-shot set almost three years after Twilight's disappearance in the "A Decade Lost" universe (which you can find in my stories archive). Or, set just over seven years before the events of A Decade Lost. It is not a prerequisite in order to read this story, but may clear up a few questions. The house Rarity lives in this fic is not where she lives in "A Decade Lost"

This was intended to be a comedy, but a few serious moments in the fic detracted from it enough that I'm not going to call it that anymore.

Oh yeah, and (spoiler) Rarity gives birth (nothing graphic), so if you don't like that kinda thing, don't read.

Thanks!

…

Knitting needles hovered in midair, the blue aura surrounding them indicating that they were under control of a unicorn. Blue and white yarn intertwined rhythmically, building the material into what was slowly appearing to be a very small hat. Rarity bit her lip, her eyes shifting from behind her red glasses to the mannequin on her desk.

The mannequin she was referring to was absolutely tiny in comparison to the others in what Rarity liked to call her "inspiration room". Since moving to Canterlot, her shop and home existed separately, allowing for a bit more privacy while working on her designs. The busy Canterlot streets, visible from the windows, donated a background hum to the room. Brightly coloured fabric rolls leaned against the far side of the room, the light from the three windows allowing their hues to be shown in their fullest and most accurate. Small tables laden with balls of yawn, spools of thread, extra needles, and spare scraps were placed incrementally around the room, which would have left for a decent amount of floor space had it not already been covered with patterns and works in progress. The desk at the end, where the room ended in a pentagonal shape with a window on each of the three walls, was where Rarity's current design was taking place.

The newest addition to the already cramped room was a wicker bassinette. White blankets were stacked neatly inside of it, as well as decoratively underneath it. Pale blue bows had been meticulously tied along the edges. Rarity levitated her knitting needles down and looked over at it with a small smile. She gently placed a hoof on her enlarged midsection; in a matter of weeks, that little bassinette would be occupied by her brand new foal.

There was a knock on her door, and Rarity turned to see her husband, a white unicorn stallion by the name of Fancy Pants, enter. He was wearing a suit and was carrying an all-too-familiar small black suitcase. "Rarity, dear, the coach is here a bit early, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to take my leave."

Rarity's frowned. "Oh… oh, of course!" She walked to him and pressed her neck against his. "Only for two days, right?"

Fancy Pants sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay behind? It's so close to your due date, and I'm sure the chairmen will understand."

Rarity waved a hoof in the air and laughed. "No, no! I know how exceptionally important this meeting is, and I've already arranged for two of my oldest friends to keep me company. I haven't seen them in ages, so I'm very much looking forward to it! Everything will be just fine!"

Fancy Pants smiled. "I'm truly grateful that you're taking this so well…" He trailed off as he took notice of the far desk and frowned. "You aren't making _more _hats, are you?" He used a tone that suggested it wasn't the first time he had asked the question.

Rarity's eyes narrowed. "I am not having our son parade around with nothing on! He is just a baby – babies are very prone to chills, and besides that, no child of mine will be seen wearing something unfashionable. He will learn very early the differences between complimentary and analogous colours."

Fancy Pants gave a knowing smile. "Yes, but I doubt there enough days in the year to wear all of the outfits you've prepared. He will grow bigger, you realize?"

Rarity blushed. "If only they could tell me his colours, I wouldn't have to design for every possibility…"

"Rarity, dear, we're two white-coated, blue-eyed unicorns. I feel as if there isn't a large gene selection to choose from." Rarity scowled, and Fancy Pants took a step backward. "I-I mean, of course, darling! You do know best, after all. Soon-to-be-Equestria-famous fashion designer: my dear Rarity!"

Rarity closed her eyes, pretending to literally bask in the praise. "I do know best, don't I?" She shifted her eyes toward the unfinished knit hat for a second, then directed them back at Fancy Pants. "Didn't you say you were going, darling?"

Fancy Pants lifted a forehoof and brushed it gently through Rarity's curly mane. Rarity gave a small smile and moved closer. "Do try to rest, won't you?" Fancypants pleaded.

Rarity looked down, her eyes listless and a small frown playing on her lips. "I've been so restless lately… it's only been getting worse…"

"Only for a little longer, love." His hoof trailed away from her mane and down toward her stomach. "It'll be worth it…" He chuckled, his hoof still resting on his wife's swollen abdomen. "Funny, he always kicks for me."

Rarity looked back and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "Trust me, just give him a moment and – a-ah…" The foal shifted from within his mother's body. It was an odd sensation that Rarity had never gotten used to. "See? There he goes," Rarity said, then smiled again as Fancy Pants' lips moved up to meet her own.

It was all too brief. Fancy Pants moved away and grabbed his suitcase magically. "I'll be back before you know it, my dearest."

As he turned and started to make his leave, Rarity struggled to manage a smile. "Goodbye…"

Rarity heard the door shut behind him, and she grudgingly turned around and levitated the knitting needles again. She felt as though there was a lot of work she should be doing, and that she was behind on all of it. She still hadn't quite settled into being a full-time designer now that she had hired a manager and a small number of staff to care for the Carousel Boutique, which was steadily gaining popularity in Canterlot and was expected to continue on that path for quite a while.

Rarity couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting to do something. The baby bassinet caught her attention, and the needles and hat fell unceremoniously onto the desk as she walked over to check it. Sheets were clean and folded. Bows were still tied onto it. Why did she keep feeling the need to double check everything?

Rarity shook her head and walked over to a tall shelf. "Oh Twilight…" She smiled despite herself and levitated a photo down. The picture displayed a smiling purple unicorn and dutiful dragon assistant outside of their library-tree home. "This must be how you felt all the time."

A tear escaped one of her eyes and made its way slowly down her cheek. Three years ago, Twilight took a trip to Canterlot. That was the last time anypony had seen her. She was last spotted entering the Canterlot Archives, the only clue of her disappearance being the misplacement of a forbidden time spell scroll. When search parties failed to locate her, it was concluded that Twilight had meddled with the extremely complex spell at the cost of her own life. What Twilight was trying to accomplish with such magic, Rarity never found out.

Things had never been the same since Twilight left. Rarity had drifted apart from her Ponyville friends, and distracted herself with work.

"I wish you could be here too, Twilight. I know you would have wanted to be… and oh my little Spikey…" Guilt wracked her body, and she forced herself to place the picture back where she found it.

She left the inspiration room, her sudden compulsiveness urging her to double check the baby's room, but she didn't quite make it there before she heard her front door creak open.

"Hey, Rarity!" Rainbow Dash's familiar raspy tone echoed its way up the stairs. "Guess who's here?!"

Rarity beamed as she walked to the staircase. Fluttershy soared up before she could climb down, and wrapped Rarity in a hug with a squeal of delight. "Oh my goodness, Rarity! I'm so excited for you." She separated and hovered in midair with a huge smile on her face. "You look beautiful... but, oh, were you working? You're wearing your glasses." Her smile faltered. "I'm so sorry, I told Rainbow to knock first..."

Rarity blinked, only just realizing that she'd forgotten to remove her red glasses when Fluttershy mentioned them. "Oh, nonsense, it was hardly as important as you two." She removed her glasses and put them aside.

Rainbow Dash appeared and landed next to Fluttershy. She grinned as she saw Rarity. "Hey Rare! Jeez, you must be close; you look like your own planet or something."

Rarity's eyes narrowed. "Eloquent as always, aren't you?"

Rainbow waved a hoof dismissively and laughed. "I'm just kidding! You know that."

Rarity ignored her and walked to the stairs. "Well, come now, we can't have a proper chat all the way up here. Come down to the sitting area, both of you! Oh, we have so much to catch up on!" Rarity gave an ecstatic giggle and took the first couple of steps carefully and slowly. The dramatic weight gain had been difficult for her to adjust to, causing simple tasks like stairs to turn into daunting challenges that could hurt the baby if done incorrectly.

"Do you need any help?" Fluttershy asked sweetly, hovering beside Rarity.

"Oh, no, just give me a moment. Honestly though, I'm not sure how I'm going to manage the next few weeks at this rate."

"I could carry you down," Rainbow suggested with a smirk.

Rarity shot her another look. "The idea is to make it down in one piece, so thank you, but no thank you."

Rainbow shrugged. "Eh. Don't think I could lift you anyways."

"…Explain to me why I invited you over again."

"Aw, c'mon!" Rainbow laughed and flew past Fluttershy in order to hover directly in front of Rarity. "That one was obviously a joke. I mean, me, not being able to lift somepony?" She directly a hoof toward her chest and gave a closed-eyed grin, her nose pointed proudly at the ceiling. "I'm practically a Wonderbolt now you know!"

Rarity hesitated, unable to continue walking as Rainbow was obliviously blocking her path. "I don't recall this conversation being about you. Now, if you please…" She made a shooing motion with a hoof.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and moved to the side. "Sorry, Rarity. It's just been a while, you know? I mean, yeah, you're kinda scaring me 'cause you look like you could pop any second, but it suits you in a way. Like, you can totally pull it off."

Fluttershy nodded. "You're glowing," she added with a smile.

Rarity blushed and smiled a little despite her irritation with Rainbow as she finally reached the bottom and turned around to face the two hovering pegasi. "Now then, would you girls like tea? Rainbow, I can't remember if you like tea or not… er, coffee, perhaps? Juice?"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash shared a look, then simultaneously smiled and nodded. "I'll get the kettle started, Rarity. We're taking care of you, remember?" Fluttershy landed and trotted into the kitchen before Rarity had time to argue.

"Yeah, c'mon Rarity!" Rainbow roped an arm around her neck and gestured to the room opposite the staircase. "Let's catch up, like you said!"

Rarity ducked out of Rainbow's grip and brought a hoof up to fix her mane. "Oh… hm, yes, let's do that," she said, sweeping her mane back and leading the way into the sitting area. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, but followed. Rarity settled herself on a long, plush couch at the far end of the room, and Rainbow curled into an armchair at the other end. A wooden coffee table separated them. Several portraits of ponies, including family members and close friends, hung around the wall, giving it a homey feel. Rarity had clearly tried to balance this out with golden picture frames and large, intricate rugs.

"I'll be there in a second, Rarity!" Fluttershy's voice flowed in from the kitchen, where a metallic clanging suggested she was fiddling with the kettle.

Rarty frowned. "Are you all right in there, darling? It's an old kettle; sometimes it takes a bit of effort to get it running."

"I-it's fine!" The sounds in the kitchen were only increasing in volume. "I… I think I've almost got it…"

Rarity sighed and stood up to assist.

"Hey!" Rainbow called, which was the only warning Rarity receiving before Rainbow zipped across the room and landed mere inches in front of her.

"AH!" Rarity shot a forehoof to her chest and retreated several steps backward. The way her heart was beating, Rainbow might as well have been a tiger. "What… what is it, Rainbow?!" Rarity hissed between breaths.

Rainbow tipped her head. "Jeez, you're jumpy."

Rarity blinked, the words catching her off guard. "I… I'm _pregnant!"_

Rainbow scoffed. "Yeah, I know. So?"

Rarity rubbed her forehead, already starting to feel a headache coming on. "You could be a bit more… I don't know… delicate?" She groaned and shook her head before trying to continue around her.

"H-hold on," Rainbow called in a, Rarity noted, much gentler tone. Rainbow hovered in the air, and carefully maneuvered herself behind Rarity and guided her back to the couch. "Fluttershy's got it covered, okay? You just lie down for a sec."

Rarity quirked a brow, but followed instructions. "What are you up to, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow cracked a grin. "You know what every expecting mare needs?"

"…Do you actually want me to answer that, because I think I have a list written out upstairs."

Rainbow pressed her forehooves into Rarity's upper back and slowly moved them in circles between her shoulder blades. The unicorn went limp from the sensation, inhaling slowly and shifting to better accommodate Rainbow's efforts. Rainbow smirked at her success. "I was gonna say a massage. Is that on your list?"

Rarity sighed. "I haven't the slightest idea…" Rainbow's touch was delicate, precise. Rarity didn't need to give warning of any sore areas, for Rainbow seemed to be able to detect and smooth out knots with absolute ease. Rarity closed her eyes. "How are you so good at this…?" she asked softly.

"Years of working with clouds," Rainbow explained as her hooves continued to work around Rarity's back. "I think it's a pegasus thing. We all get really good at working precisely with our hooves, 'cause clouds'll literally fall apart if you push them too hard."

"…Mhmm…"

A light metallic thud caught Rarity's attention, and she opened her eyes to see that her teaset had been placed on the coffee table in front of her. Fluttershy tipped the floral teapot into matching cups, and steaming liquid poured into them. Rarity glanced between Fluttershy and the teaset and raised an eyebrow. "Is the tea done already? I don't think I heard the kettle…"

The sound of Rainbow Dash chuckling emanated from behind her. "I knew you fell asleep! Am I the best at massages or what?"

Fluttershy giggled as Rarity blushed. "See? I told you she would like it, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy smiled and extended a teacup to Rarity, who accepted it with her magic. She offered a second cup to Rainbow Dash, who flew away from Rarity to grab it and then settled herself on the other side of the room. Fluttershy then took the last one for herself, and sat on a chair adjacent to Rainbow.

Rarity cleared her throat. "Please excuse me… I've, er, been a bit behind on sleep as of late." She sipped at the tea, and found it to be very sweet. Fluttershy had always liked to make sweet tea – it wasn't a flavour that Rarity really enjoyed, but drinking it now felt nostalgic. It was as though she was back in Ponyville, sipping tea with all six of her friends…

"Oh, of course!" Fluttershy quickly exclaimed. "It must be hard to sleep so late into your pregnancy!"

Rarity nodded, but stood from the couch and placed her teacup on the table. "I need the washroom, you two chat; I'll be right back."

Her friends both stated their agreements as Rarity headed off to take care of business.

She hadn't been gone more than a minute or so, but when Rarity walked back into her sitting area, she found Rainbow Dash with blue wings flared aggressively and eyes locked in a glare at Fluttershy, who had tears streaming down her face. Rarity's jaw dropped. "G-Girls!" she scolded, glancing in confusion between the two pegasus ponies.

Fluttershy sniffed, her eyes widening as she realized Rarity had re-entered the room. "I… I'm so sorry!" she wailed, her voice cracking from tears. Rarity turned to comfort her, but to her bewilderment she raced out of the room.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity called, desperately confusion by the situation. She didn't get a response, but the lack of the front door opening led Rarity to assume she'd simply fled to a more private area of the house. She sighed and turned to Rainbow, who hadn't calmed any and was still staring at the place Fluttershy was standing moments ago. "What is the meaning of this?!" Rarity growled at Rainbow, who finally shifted her glare to face her. "What did you do this time, Rainbow Dash?!"

"Me?!" Rainbow exclaimed, her angry expression momentarily switching to one of shock before deepening into an even more aggressive state. "She got _herself_ all worked up! She needs to get over it already!"

"Get over what?"

"Twilight!" Rainbow shouted, possibly a bit louder than she'd intended for she took several deep breaths and then looked away. "We know why you invited us over, Rare… you wanted us to all get together, you know, before the baby…" She looked up, her eyes sullen as she sunk into a sitting position. "But we were the only two who showed."

Rarity shook her head and gently patted Rainbow's back. "It doesn't matter. I was absolutely thrilled just to be able to see you and Fluttershy. Nopony knows where Pinkie is and I know your relationship with Applejack is… precarious."

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Applejack is a complete idiot. I'm glad she's not here."

"R-Rainbow…" Rarity paused, choosing her words carefully. "I don't think you fully understand her situation - "

"_I _don't fully understand the situation?!" Rainbow stood up, her glare returning. "Open your eyes! _You're _the one who left everyone for fame and bits with that stupid dress shop! You don't know anything that's been going on!"

Rarity's eyes narrowed. "Oh please! I was there when you destroyed a quarter of the trees at Sweet Apple Acres! Is it really any surprise that she doesn't want to see you?"

Rainbow pawed at the ground in frustration. "I apologized for that! I've beaten myself up over that day for years. Years, Rarity! How long does it take to forgive somepony?!" Rainbow retorted. "Besides, it's not just me! She's been guilt tripping Fluttershy. She thinks it's _her _fault that Applejack hates her."

Rarity put a hoof thoughtfully to her lips. "I suppose that explains why she apologized to me…"

"See!" Rainbow yelled, causing Rarity to flinch. "You don't know anything! Ugh, why did I even bother coming. I've barely seen you since you got married."

"Well, excuse me if I've been preoccupied with my "stupid dress shop", as you call it!" Rarity huffed, her eyes locking onto Rainbow's with matching fury. "Excuse me if I only found out about a surprise pregnancy halfway through my second trimester! Excuse me if you live in Cloudsdale and I'm a unicorn! If anything, I should be asking why _you_ haven't visited _me_! Do you know how stressed I've been since I got married?! Did you even think to _ask?!"_

"Sometimes friends come first, Rarity!" Rainbow yelled, taking a few angry steps forward so that both of their furious expressions rested mere inches from each other. "Sometimes you have to put off your dreams! You know how many times I've had to learn that lesson? You know how many times I wish I could just be like you and forget about all of it?!"

"I-I…" Rarity gritted her teeth, stumped for words.

Rainbow smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry… that's not really why you left, was it?"

Rarity's eyes widened. "Rainbow - "

"You're a _coward!" _Rainbow Dash barked. Rarity's ears flattened and she took a few steps backward as Rainbow advanced furiously toward her. "Twilight made you afraid of death, and it's nopony's fault but your own that you've decided to rush through life to make sure you could cheat it. But you've hurt a lot of ponies along the way, Rarity, myself included!"

Rarity bit her lip. Rainbow Dash was looming mere inches from her, and her fight-or-flight reflexes were starting to backpedal to the latter option. "I-I… Excuse me, I need the washroom." She turned without another word and started walking away.

"Nice way to get out of an argument, Rarity," Rainbow Dash said in a cocky tone. Rarity hesitated and looked back. "You just went to the bathroom!"

Rarity realized her mistake and blushed. "I'm sorry if I have a foal sitting on my bladder - "

"Oh come off it!" Rainbow once again closed the gap between them. Rarity, feeling intimidated, tried to back away, but Rainbow followed her. "You've been ignoring us for way too long! I bet this is why Spike left too, huh? He got tired of your bullshit and ridiculous drama - "

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SPIKE LIKE THAT!" Rarity screeched. It was now her turn to advance on Rainbow, though the pegasus refused to back away. Their heads were so close together that Rarity could feel Rainbow's agitated breaths. "Twilight's disappearance affected him worst of all! The least I could do was house the poor thing, but he… he left of his own free will…" Rarity's tone became less confident as she kept going, and tears were starting to prick at her eyes. "I broke his heart by dating Fancy Pants, yes, but that was… i-it was inevitable…"

"Didn't have any objections to him leaving, though, huh?"

"And what have _you _ever done for him, Rainbow Dash?! Have you _really _tried to make amends with Applejack? What about Pinkie Pie, have you ever gone looking for her?"

Rainbow hesitated. "Y…yeah! Yeah, of course I've, uh, tried."

"I find that hard to believe. I know you've done nothing to maintain our relationship – at least Applejack still writes me!" Rarity's glare deepened. _"Some element of loyalty you are!"_

"Hey!" For a moment, Rarity feared she had gone too far, for Rainbow shot into the air and pulled a hoof back as if to strike. Rarity took a few steps back, instinctively lowering her horn and holding her front-facing position to protect her stomach. Rainbow seemed to realize what she was doing, however, and paused. "You… you're one to talk, you capitalistic money whore!" she shouted instead, staying in the air and hovering arrogantly above Rarity's head.

"Traitor!" Rarity shot back, following the airborne pegasus with her horn in case Rainbow decided to try anything else.

"Coward!"

"Bully!"

"Gold digger!"

"Ignoramus!"

"…I don't even know what that means."

"_Precisely!" _Rarity pointed a hoof at the front door. "Now get out of my house!"

"Gladly!" Rainbow dropped out of the air and landed right in front of Rarity, who wasn't expecting the sudden movement. She recoiled, stumbling a few steps backward, and a few panicked sparks shot from her horn.

_Splash!_

Rarity whirled around, though the sensation of something warm and sticky running down her hind legs was enough proof for what had just happened. She gaped at the puddle – suspiciously amber coloured, but lacking any sort of scent.

"Jeez…" Rainbow trotted next to Rarity, her cocky expression replaced with a concerned frown. "Sorry Rare, I guess you weren't kidding when you said you had to use the bathroom."

Rarity turned to stare in disbelief at Rainbow Dash, but she couldn't form an angry retort before the first contraction ripped through her. The sudden, overwhelming pain took her by surprise. "O-oh my…" Her legs shook, and she sunk to the ground and doubled over, her forehooves clutching at her distended stomach.

Rainbow gave her a quizzical look, as if not sure what to make of the situation. "Uh, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Rarity grit her teeth and moaned.

Rainbow tipped her head. "…Is it the baby?"

Rarity panted as the pain subsided for a moment, only to return with twice the intensity. _"_My water just broke! Ignoramus indeed - _Auuugh!" _she screeched and gasped for breath. _**"FLUTTERSHY!"**_

"What?!" Rainbow shot into the air, the full gravity of the situation finally starting to register. "So like… you're having the baby _now?!"_

"YES! _GET FLUTTERSHY!"_

"I'm here! I'm here!" Fluttershy flew into the room, and her eyes landed on the puddle. Her forehooves shot to her mouth. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"

"Get me to the hospital!" Rarity demanded, her face screwed up in pain. "Rainbow, go flag a – AGHH, GO FLAG A TAXI COACH!"

"I-I don't know if there's time for that!" Fluttershy flew from side to side in her anxiety. "Your water already broke, and usually foals are born about thirty minutes afterwards. Oh, why didn't you tell us you were having contractions?"

"Blame Rainbow Dash!" Rarity groaned, her eyes shut tightly. "She startled me! I was perfectly fine!"

"Me?! How is this my fault?" Rainbow Dash landed and pawed at the ground, though given Rarity's condition she looked more worried than angry.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy quickly interrupted and landed by Rarity's side. "Go get some hot towels, please."

Rainbow started to take off. "NO!" Rarity blurted out, causing Rainbow to hesitate. "I am _not _giving birth in my sitting room! Go flag a taxi coach!"

Fluttershy gently placed a hoof on Rarity's shoulder. "Rarity, I really think it's best if - "

"**GO!" **Rarity screamed, curling herself tighter.

Rainbow Dash glanced between both of them as if weighing her options, then zipped out the front door.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy gasped. Her ears flattened to her head. "Well, if this is what you think is best, Rarity, then I shouldn't try to stop you."

Rarity moaned loudly, then stood and shakily tried to follow Rainbow out the door. Fluttershy leant against the unicorn, lending her support as they made the journey to the outdoors – a task that would have been accomplished in seconds any other day.

"C'mon, guys! I found one!" Rainbow Dash called proudly as the other two finally exited the house. She was standing in front of a white chariot with golden trimmings, large, matching bells, and red roses weaved along the edges. At the helm were two unicorn stallions, both pure white with blonde manes and matching tuxedos.

Rarity brought a hoof to her face in exasperation. "Rainbow, that is _not _a taxi coach! That's a tourist-trap joy ride chariot that only – _ahhHHH!" _She broke off with a cry of agony. _"Okay, okay, it will have to do! GET IN!"_

Rainbow and Fluttershy guided Rarity to the chariot, where the two unicorn stallions were staring with raised eyebrows. "Is she…?" one of the two asked, pointing a hoof questioningly at Rarity.

"Yeah, her water just broke," Rainbow confirmed as she tried to settle Rarity onto the passenger's bench. "So unless you want her to have the foal right here, you'd better get going to the hospital." The pupils of the stallions shrank to pinheads as they hastily led the chariot back onto the cobblestone roads at a gallop.

The bells of the chariot rang erratically through the streets as they ploughed through the shopping district, and more than one citizen turned their head curiously. "Oh sweet Celestia…" Rarity was sprawled across the entire plush bench. Fluttershy sat near her head and had offered a hoof for support, which Rarity claimed in a vicegrip. "Please go faster!"

Rainbow Dash experimentally grabbed the reins and swiftly brought them down. "Hee-yah! Giddy up!" She was rewarded with two simultaneous glares from the steeds. Rainbow Dash sighed and turned to Fluttershy. "How much time do you think it'll be until the baby comes?"

Fluttershy looked at Rarity, who was still clutching her hoof as if it were a lifeline. "Um… Rarity? How bad would you say the pain is? On a scale of one to ten?"

"_TEN!" _Rarity exclaimed and gasped for air. "No, _TWENTY! _I would prefer to be – hah, hah," Her breathing was shallow and she had to take a moment for air. " – fire roasted by a dragon and then – hah – torn apart limb by limb as he – hah, hah – eats each piece of me slowly with rows of sharpened, murderous teeth – AUGHH!"

Fluttershy winced as her hoof was again assaulted, but stared over at Rainbow. "…She's close."

"Oh come on!" Rainbow rolled her eyes. "It can't be _that _bad!"

Fluttershy put her free hoof to her mouth in disbelief. The two stallions pulling the chariot gave each other a worried glance before turning around to watch the aftermath. If they had been paying attention, they would have noticed that even a few ponies on the street gasped audibly as the chariot rushed past them.

Rarity's furious eyes widened and focused on Rainbow, and with a flash of blue light, the pegasus was sent spiraling out of the chariot and skidded face-first onto the pavement behind them.

"O-oh my…" Fluttershy gaped at where Rainbow was dizzily trying to pull herself up. The mouths of the two stallions dropped similarly, and they automatically fell from a gallop to a trot as they realized one of their customers was absent.

"_DON'T YOU BUCKING__** DARE**__ SLOW DOWN!" _Rarity howled, which quickly prompted the stallions to resume their previous gait. "Hah… hah…"

"Deep breaths, Rarity," Fluttershy reminded gently as she tried to steal looks over the back of the chariot, but Rainbow had disappeared from sight. "Inhale… exhale… um, _slow_, deep breaths," Fluttershy amended as Rarity followed her first piece of advice a bit too enthusiastically.

"Oh, I can't believe this is happening now…" Rarity groaned as they flew past the high-class shops. "My poor husband must be halfway to Manehatten…"

"I'm sorry…" Fluttershy frowned and patted her hoof comfortingly.

Rarity's brow furrowed. "Oh, it isn't _your _fault, darling." She snorted haughtily. "I swear, I'm going to – a-ah! AH!" Rarity's eyes bulged, and she gripped Fluttershy's hoof tightly as a new, extreme pressure overtook the bottom half of her body. "I-I... I think I need to push!" she announced desperately. _"Oh Celestia…"_

The two white stallions whirled their heads around. _"DON'T!" _they instructed simultaneously.

Rarity trembled, her breathing falling back into being quick and frightened. Fluttershy took notice and wrapped her in a hug. "We're almost there Rarity, just hang on…" Fluttershy's voice was gentle and surprisingly calm. "…I think it's still a little too early for that anyways."

"E-easy for you to say - " Rarity broke off as a rainbow blur caught her attention. It sped right past the carriage, and disappeared ahead of them. _"Element. Of. Loyalty. Indeed!" _she hissed after it.

"Don't worry about her, Rarity." Fluttershy stared after where Rainbow had vanished from sight. "She's just been under a lot of stress recently."

Rarity furrowed her brow. "I will try my absolute hardest not to worry about Rainbow Dash in my present condition."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I - "

The carriage stopped abruptly, and the two unicorn stallions collapsed onto the pavement. "We're… here…" one of them groaned and pointed to his left at the Canterlot General Hospital.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Fluttershy smiled and helped Rarity off of the bench and out of the coach.

"There you are!" Rainbow Dash was in front of the glass doors of the hospital, hovering in front of an empty wheelchair. "C'mon, I got you a room! They're waiting for us."

"Rainbow…?" Rarity gaped at the pegasus. As Fluttershy led her closer, she could see an ugly looking red gash across Rainbow's left cheek. It wasn't bleeding, but it still looked painful. Rarity bit her lip. "Rainbow, I should - AHH" she screamed and clutched her abdomen. _"I should bucking kill you!"_

Fluttershy made gentle shushing noises and settled Rarity into the wheelchair. Rainbow gave an irritated sigh. "Okay, it might _partly _be my fault that you went into labour _a little_ early, but it's not my fault that you were pregnant in the first place. So stop it."

"Well, my husband isn't here, so you'll have to substitute –_ AUGHH!"_

Rainbow Dash took hold of the wheelchair handles and rocketed Rarity through the glass doors so fast that her screams of pain turned into screams of terror. Fluttershy strained herself to keep up.

"W-wait!" one of the white unicorn stallions called. Both of them were still collapsed in front of the carriage and panting. "You forgot to… pay… us… oh for the love of Luna they're gone…"

The receptionist yelled something at Rainbow as she passed by, but none of them could tell what it was. Rainbow sped down the hallways and into an elevator. She jabbed at a button, and Fluttershy only just made it in behind them as the doors closed. "Okay guys," Rainbow said, looking between Rarity and Fluttershy, who were both gasping for air. "Here's the thing… they told me they only let direct family into the delivery room. No friends allowed."

"W-what? That's ludicrous!" Rarity's eyes widened. "You mean to say I – hah, hah, oh Celestia – I have to do this on my own?" Her voice wavered fearfully.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Nah. I just told them we were sisters. So if they ask… yeah, we're totally related, okay?"

Rarity brightened for a moment, then her expression fell. "…I fail to see the family resemblance. In fact, I – hah, hah – can't think of three ponies who look less alike."

Rainbow pointed at Fluttershy. "Well, me and 'Shy are both pegasi! And, uh, you two both have blue eyes… and my coat is blue?" There was a light dinging noise, and the elevator doors opened up. "Alright!" Rainbow grinned and took off down the hallway with the wheelchair.

"RAAAAAINBOW!" Rarity screamed. Fluttershy hurried after them.

The two pegasus ponies flew into one of the rooms, where a team of unicorn nurses were already waiting for them. They were quick to usher Rarity into a hospital bed, but encountered difficulty when they tried to coax her into a hospital gown. Rarity turned her nose up at the floral-spotted pattern. "I am NOT wearing that gaudy old thing! Do you know who I – _AGH – DRUGS! I NEED DRUGS!"_

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that, sweetheart," one of the nurses explained as she peeked between Rarity's hind legs. The rest of the team took Rarity's loss of composure as an opportunity to force her into the hospital gown, and soon she was hooked up to a variety of devices. One of them measured Rarity's heartbeat, and another measured the baby's as well as a few other things that Fluttershy and Rainbow could not interpret. An IV start had been inserted into her left foreleg, in case something went wrong and it was needed right away. Upon noticing Rarity's struggled breathing, they also placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Rarity watched them rush around with wide eyes, the overwhelming attention clearly not helping her nerves.

There was only one stallion in the room – a pale blue unicorn with a short, brown mane and a doctor's mask – and he surveyed Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy skeptically. "I'm afraid hospital policy only allows direct family into the delivery room."

"We're her sisters!" Rainbow smiled perhaps a bit too widely and grabbed Fluttershy for a one-armed hug. Fluttershy quickly recovered from the sudden movement, and imitated Rainbow's expression.

The stallion's expression did not change. "Is the father present?"

"_HE'S IN MANEHATTEN ON BUSINESS!" _Rarity cried, startling everypony in the room.

Curiously, the line on one of the machines spiked. Rainbow watched it with interest. "What's that thing do?"

"I think it measures contractions," Fluttershy guessed.

The doctor nodded. "That's right. It's called a cardiotocography. It measures uterine contractions as well as the fetal heartbeat."

"Cool!" Rainbow grinned as the line started to waver upward again. "Hey Rare, I think you've got another one coming!"

"W-wha – AGHH!"

"That's _so_ awesome."

"…Indeed, now back to the issue at hoof." The stallion turned a hard gaze onto Rainbow and Fluttershy. "There's no other family present besides you two?"

"Nope!" Rainbow replied.

The stallion sighed. "Okay, you can stay." He turned his attention to the nurses. "Is she ready?"

"Just about!" One of the nurses announced. The doctor nodded, then turned back to the two pegasi. "We usually ask this of the father, but seeing as he's not present… would either of you like to catch the foal and cut the cord?"

There was an awkward pause. Rainbow and Fluttershy glanced at each other nervously, each clearly hoping that the other would be willing to take the fall.

"_Oh for goodness sakes!" _Rarity groaned. "You're the doctor, aren't you? _**You do it!"**_

The stallion hesitated. "Er, of course, Ms. Rarity… why don't you two go stand by her side instead?" Rainbow and Fluttershy both let out sighs of relief and gratefully followed instructions.

"You're almost done, Rarity," Fluttershy encouraged softly. "Just think – you'll see your little colt soon!"

"It's a colt?" Rainbow Dash asked, surprised.

"It damn well better be!" Rarity panted through the oxygen mask. "Otherwise a very, very beautiful wardrobe will have gone to waste!"

Rainbow Dash huffed and flattened her ears. "How come I'm always last to know everything?"

"_Because you never ask!"_

"Okay, Rarity!" One of the nurses interrupted, and all three of them looked over. "Next contraction, I need you to push, okay?" Rarity's eyes widened, but she bit her lip and nodded.

Rainbow glanced over at the monitors. "Oh hey, here comes one right now!"

"W-wha – ARGHH!"

"Push, come on!" The nurse encouraged.

"AHH!" Rarity sat up and strained. For the urge to push having been so strong, the actual task was a lot more difficult than she had been expecting. She groped for Fluttershy's hoof, and squeezed it tightly as tears started to escape from her eyes.

Pain. Pain at its absolute purest. She felt as though she was on fire, and the contractions themselves spread not only through her abdomen, but also through her back, where they were actually even more terrible.

She gave in, and collapsed back onto the bed. Sweat rolled down her face, and for once in her life she did not care. She turned her head desperately to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow…" She paused for air, gasping through the oxygen mask.

"Yeah, Rare?"

"I… I-I need you to rub me…"

Rainbow blinked several times, then spoke in a rushed whisper. _"I said we were sisters, remember?!"_

Rarity groaned and brought a hoof to her face. "No, you ignoramus! Rub my back, like you were doing before!"

"Oh." Rainbow helped to prop Rarity up, and the unicorn sighed as Rainbow's hooves started working on her shoulders. "Still dunno what that word means."

"Idiot. Stupid. Ignorant. Know-nothing."

"...Hey, that's kinda harsh."

"I know…" Rarity frowned. "I was upset… oh Rainbow, go lower, please…"

Rainbow quirked a brow. "…_Sisters!" _she reminded, but started laughing.

"Oh shut up and just do it!"

"Hahahaha!"

"…Your maturity level never ceases to amaze."

"Okay, okay!" Rainbow finally moved her hooves into Rarity's lower back, and the unicorn actually felt herself start to relax a little bit.

"Rarity," Fluttershy said urgently. "There's another one coming."

Her moment of relaxation was short lived, but she felt a little more confident now that she knew what to expect. "You got this, Rare!" Rainbow cheered as if encouraging a hoofball team.

"Hold it for the count of ten, alright?" The nurse asked. Rarity nodded. "Okay… one… two…"

Rarity shut her eyes and beared down with everything she had. _"ARGHH!" _

"Good girl!" The nurse praised. "Five… six…"

Somehow, Rarity managed to hold out until the nurse said the word "ten". With a gasp, she flopped back onto the bed.

"There we go!" The doctor praised from the other side of Rarity's body. "The head's coming out – it's a little unicorn, that much is certain!"

Rarity managed a tiny smile at the news, but Rainbow began hovering in the air. "Wait, so…" She looked back and forth between Rarity and the doctor. "You have a _horn _sticking out of your…?"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Ignore her, she has the maturity level of an elementary schooler."

"Bahaha!" Rainbow Dash held her sides and laughed freely from the air. "Oh man, I know I said I wasn't gonna look, but this is too rich."

Rarity wasn't in any state to be worrying about modesty, so she made no complaints as Rainbow soared around to the other side of her body. Rarity did, however, smirk as Rainbow's grin immediately disappeared.

"That looks… really painful."

"Oh, really?" Rarity deadpanned as Rainbow paled and landed back onto solid ground.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Rainbow said in a shaky voice. "T-totally…" She then swayed violently to the left and collapsed. The swarm of nurses went to her, quickly fetching glasses of water to pour over her head and performing reviving spells.

Rarity barely paid any attention, and her death grip on Fluttershy prevented her from going to Rainbow's side as well. She pushed now without being told, her cries of agony drowning out the chaos on the other side of the room.

"Keep going, Rarity," the doctor instructed. His attention remained on his patient. "Almost done!"

"I-I… c-c-can't…" Rarity collapsed back and gasped for air.

"Yes you can!" Fluttershy encouraged. "Just one more big one, okay?"

"I... hah… hah…" She sat up and gave it everything she had. _**"ARGHH!" **_

All at once, the pressure vanished. Rarity flopped back, her job for the time being over. She listened intently, expecting the cries of a foal to break the terrible silence that had washed over the room.

Rarity sat up, still fighting the oxygen mask for more air. "W-where is he?!" Rarity asked desperately, turning to her friend for clues. Fluttershy was looking over at the left side of the room, and Rarity followed her gaze. The doctor and several nurses were standing in a huddled circle which was impossible to see past. Rarity felt her heart drop in terror. "Fluttershy, why isn't he crying?!"

Fluttershy hesitated. "Don't worry Rarity, he just needed a little help - "

"_WAHH! WAAHHH!" _The strangled cries were possibly the most amazing noises Rarity had ever heard. One of the nurses smiled and carried a bundle of white sheets across the room. She settled them gently into Rarity's waiting grasp.

Rarity's own eyes stared up at her, their beautifully familiar sapphire glow causing tears of amazement to make their way down her face. The foal had a white coat, a tiny horn, and the start of a light blue mane. Rarity tore her gaze away and looked at the nurse. "Filly or colt?" she asked, though at the present moment she really could have cared less.

"Colt," the nurse confirmed.

Rarity smiled and looked back at her baby. "…thank Celestia…" she whispered with a light laugh, and gently kissed his forehead. "My little baby boy…"

Fluttershy politely watched the two bond from over Rarity's shoulder, only speaking to "aww" when appropriate.

Rainbow Dash suddenly appeared over Rarity's head and leaned in closer to inspect the newborn. "Aw, he's totally got your eyes, Rare."

Rarity jumped and turned her gaze upward. "…Back from the land of the dead, I see?"

Rainbow landed and scoffed. "I-I was just fooling around."

"Mhmm, whatever you say."

"…I-I'm sorry though. Like, really, really sorry." Rainbow Dash looked up with large, guilty eyes, and Rarity turned her head curiously to listen. "I shouldn't have yelled at you; that was really dumb of me. And you were right about all of that stuff anyways; I haven't visited you at all. I… I was really happy when you invited us over. Just ask 'Shy."

Fluttershy nodded and smiled. "She wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Yeah, see!" Rainbow grinned for a moment, then her smile faltered and she stared at the ground. "I was a total igor-whatever. But… it all turned out okay, right?"

Rarity smiled and shook her head. "You had every right to be upset. Er, perhaps not _that _upset in my condition, but I…" she sighed and looked away. "I suppose I didn't realize how much my leave affected you. First Twilight, then Spike and I..."

Rainbow frowned. "You didn't realize 'cause I never visited, right?"

Rarity looked over with an embarrassed grin. "I really should have realized - "

"How about we just promise to make time for each other, like we used to?" Rainbow suggested, her eyes turning away from Rarity and toward the little foal bundled in her arms. "I gotta make time for this little guy, at least!"

Rarity smiled at Rainbow for a moment, but her expression faltered as a fresh pain in her abdomen reminded her that she wasn't finished yet. "Fluttershy, would you…?" Rarity held out the wrapped bundle, and Fluttershy reached for it hesitantly.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course!" Rarity winced. "Then… agh… you could give him to a nurse…"

Rainbow blinked and turned her attention to the graph, which was curiously spiking again. "Uh, Rarity? How come the thing says you're still getting contractions?" Her eyes widened considerably. "Okay, not telling me the gender is one thing, but you could have mentioned twins!"

Rarity and Fluttershy shared a concerned look. "Um… no, Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy said as she gently took the newborn colt from Rarity's grasp. She smiled at the tiny bundle as he settled easily into her grasp. "That's the… a-afterbirth." She blushed and focused her attention on the foal.

"…The what?"

Rarity rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. "You two have my permission to leave. Goodness knows Rainbow would be scarred for life." The nurses were started to gather around her bedside again, so Rarity waved a hoof dismissively at her friends.

Fluttershy relaxed. "Oh, good! Come on, Rainbow Dash." She carefully handed Rarity's son over to a waiting nurse, then grabbed Rainbow's hoof and started to drag her away.

Rainbow looked back at Rarity, but allowed Fluttershy to guide her out of the room. "I don't get it. Why are we leaving?"

Fluttershy gave a small smile at Rainbow's confused expression and giggled. "Please just trust me on this one."

…

An hour later, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash found themselves back inside Rarity's hospital room. Rarity, utterly exhausted, had fallen asleep on her bed. Her newborn son slept in an incubator right beside her.

"You think I should go tell her family?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy. "Or maybe try to catch up with Fancy Pants?"

Fluttershy started to nod, but the doors of the room burst open and a trio of ponies came tumbling in.

"Where is he?" Sweetie Belle squeaked in excitement and looked frantically around the room. "Omigosh, I can't believe I'm an auntie! Eee!"

Rarity's parents managed a smile at their younger daughter before walking over to the eldest. Rarity's father peered into the incubator with a humongous grin, and quickly gestured Sweetie Belle over to take a look. Rarity's mother smiled tearfully and gently nuzzled Rarity, who was starting to wake up with all of the excitement. "Oh Rarity, I'm so glad to hear everything's worked out okay! Fancy Pants is on his way, don't you worry… can you believe I'm a grandmother now?"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stood back and gave the family their space. "Well… never mind, guess that's taken care of." Rainbow shrugged and sank back.

Fluttershy curiously put a hoof to her mouth. "I wonder who told them?"

Rainbow chuckled. "I'm pretty sure all of Canterlot heard us going through the streets. Somepony they know was bound to have told them."

"Oh… right."

…

"_Hush, little foal, now don't say a word. Sweetie's gonna buy you a mockingbird… _If, you know, I had any money. And if mockingbirds were something you could actually buy." Sweetie Belle was sitting in one of the hospital's armchairs, and had the sleeping newborn foal cradled in her forelegs. Rarity had drifted off into a light sleep again, and Sweetie had been quick to take the opportunity to bond with her new nephew.

Rarity's mother laughed softly. "You're ruining the lullaby, Sweetie," she jokingly chided.

Sweetie Belle grinned. "Hey! I'm the one with the music cutie mark, Mom!" She glanced down at the pink heart overlapped by two black-beamed eighth notes that rested on her flank. "He's already asleep anyways."

The doors of the hospital room banged loudly, causing everypony in the room to jump. The foal in Sweetie Belle's arms squirmed and started to cry. All eyes turned to the front of the room, where Fancy Pants was still trying to catch his breath. In his magical grasp floated a large vase of roses. "I… I'm here…!" he said, hastily levitating the flowers to Rarity's bedside, but keeping his attention on Sweetie Belle as she tried in vain to comfort the infant.

Rarity sat up, the combination of her crying son and husband's voice more than enough to wake her. Sweetie Belle grinned and carried the baby over to her. Fancy Pants hesitated for only a moment before following. Rarity smiled in amusement as she gently accepted the colt into her grasp. "Already making him cry, I see?"

"I… I'm so sorry, Rarity." He reached for his son, and brushed a hoof over his tiny face in amazement. "I shouldn't have gone. This is my fault."

"Nonsense." Rarity laughed. "I'm fine. The baby is fine. They say he appears full-term and his… er, _sudden_ birth will have no effect on his future." She shifted and offered the foal to his father. "Would you like to hold our little boy?" Fancy Pants reached out slowly, and accepted the child carefully.

"It… it is a colt, then?" Fancy Pants looked at Rarity for confirmed as he held his foal close. Rarity only nodded. Fancy Pants smiled widely and kissed the baby pony on the forehead. "…Blue Jasper, then?"

"Jasper…" Rarity smiled tearfully. "A beautiful gemstone, usually red in colour…"

"And when it's blue it's a rarity." Fancy Pants chuckled. "I know, dear. It's perfect. He's perfect."

The new parents watched their new foal as he snuggled into his father's arms. They both gave soft laughs and adjusted their heads so that their lips could meet.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy watched from the other side of the room with huge smiles. "Hey, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked, her eyes still focused across the room. "Everything… everything really did turn out okay, right?"

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded. "Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. She'll forgive you."

Rainbow shifted her gaze away and slumped her head. "For everything, though?"

Fluttershy laughed softly. "Do you forgive her?"

Rainbow paused, considering Fluttershy's words, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, what's done is done. If we can both look to the future, maybe it'll be alright, y'know?"

Fluttershy at first smiled and nodded in agreement. Her eyes widened slowly, and a forehoof made its way thoughtfully to her chin.

Rainbow noticed, and her brow furrowed as she looked over. "What?"

"The future… maybe…" Fluttershy smiled widely, her eyes brightening. "I think you're right." She watched Rarity and her family showering the newborn Blue Jasper with kisses and baby talk, and Rainbow followed her gaze with a grin. "Yes," Fluttershy said with an excited giggle, "everything will be fine."


End file.
